


Cock Pit

by lightsaberduels



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Grinding, M/M, finn being like oh shit he has a boner, flight lesson, its not a lesson in the end, poe being excited to be with finn, poe being like oh shit i have a boner, xwing sex oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberduels/pseuds/lightsaberduels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is given the task to teach Finn how to fly an X-Wing and stuff gets steamy ;)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Pit

Cock Pit

Poe was instructed to give Finn lessons on how to fly for saftey precautions in case they are short on pilots. Poe would never object to have Finn close to him in a tight space,alone. It was late at night and they were the only ones in the bunker.

"Ok so this lever turns on the thrusters, and this button is the calcinator switch," Poe instructed.

Finn ran his hand along the buttons and then he reached foward to the steering switches and flipped some on and off just toying around with it. He was currently sitting in Poe's lap since there was little room for one person-let alone two. His hips rolled into Poe's as he leaned forward and he tried to ignore the moan that escaped Poe's lips when he did that. He sat back and sucked in his breath when he felt something underneath him.

 _Oh God_. Finn thought.

Poe held his breath as well. He was _so_ fucked. He liked Finn more than he should. Finn probably just liked him as a friend and that was the problem. Finn rolled his hips again, this time it seemed, on purpose. Poe grew harder and his cock was throbbing. Finn probably felt that but then he surprised Poe with something.

He turned around awkwardly in the small space and resat on Poe's lap and kissed him. He pushed his tounge into his mouth and kissed him hard. Poe kissed back and Finn rolled his hips into the other man's and Poe let out another moan. Hands were everywhere and soon Finn was palming at Poe. His erection throbbed at the touch and he rolled his hips into Finn's hand.

"You're so beautiful," Poe told him. Hitched breaths came from him as he started to orgasm. Finn stopped. He started to unzip Poe's jumpsuit and he pulled it down past his waist and down to his thighs. Then he fumbled with his underwear. Finn quickly undid his pants and slid them off. Poe pulled out a condom-he came prepared (he was hoping this would happen) and put it on himself. Finn lowered himself onto his cock and started to ride him.

Both men were sweating and kisses were exchanged heatedly as they reached their climaxes. Finn leaned his forehead against Poe's and kissed the tip of his nose.

"This was the best lesson I've ever had" Finn blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing smut so yep


End file.
